The Maximum Twilight
by DestinyRide
Summary: This story is not based after or before either of the books in the series. The flock split up. Max and Angel move to Forks hoping to get away from the school. Jacob imprints on Max. Will Max give into Jacobs imprint? Will the school be a problem? How will Max feel encountering new beings? Read to find out! I am open for suggestions so R&R please! Sorry I'm terrible at summaries.


Chapter 1

Max Pov

I took a big deep breath taking in my surroundings. Angel and I had just moved to Forks Washington. Angel wanted to go to school. Some how she got me to agree to that. She can go. There was no way she was going to convince me to go.

Everything has changed within the past couple of months. The flock split up. Angel and I ended up here. I don't know what everyone else decided to do. I guess I don't even care anymore. I'm not myself anymore.

"Are you ready for school kiddo?" I asked Angel. "Yes!" She replied. "Alright then let's go." I said.

She followed me out the door. Our neighbor had just pulled into their driveway. It was a girl driving an old orange truck. The truck looked like shit in my opinion. Oh well. I shrugged it off.

Angel and I walked past her house on the way to school. It was cold and rainy outside. Not the flying kind of weather.

We continued to walk for another 15 minuets. We then walked up to the front door of the school building. It was big and white with two windows on the side. The building itself was built out of tan bricks. It seemed to be just like any other ordinary place around here.

"Remember, you have to act normal. Which means, no mind reading, or showing off your wings." I reminded her. "I know Max." She said as she walked through the doors leaving me behind.

She has had such an attitude since everyone has left. She's 11 now. I guess I really have no room to talk I haven't been much better lately.

Walking back to our new house I passed the same neighbors house with the orange truck. Her and some guy were standing outside. I glanced over. The guy was staring at me intently. I stopped dead in my tracks.

He was tall with dark hair. He had chocolate brown eyes. Why was I drawn to him like that? It felt like I knew him somehow. Seconds past and I realized the situation. I blinked and quickly looked away. I continued to walk past. He started walking after me.

I tried to walk faster but he caught up quick. "Hey!" He said as he put his hand on my shoulder to stop me. I turned around quick. "I'm Jacob. What's your name?" He questioned. I just stood there staring at him.

This was awkward. Should I tell him my name? No one is supposed to know us here. "Hello?" He caught my attention again. "I'm Max." I stated. Shit. Smooth move Max I thought to myself.

"Uhh, I have to go." I said. He looked disappointed. We were in front of my driveway. I turned around and walked to the garage door and typed in the pass code. It open and I walked inside quick.

I had a really weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. Who was this guy, and why did he make me feel this way? I was just going to try to forget about it.

I went and put the dishes that were in the dish washer away and started a new load. That had past about 20 minuets. I unpacked most of Angels things and put them away. That past another hour and a half. I was bored. It was only 1:23 pm. Angel doesn't get out of school until 3 o'clock.

I decided to read. As I got half way down the page of the magazine I was reading the door bell rang. I got up and walked to the door. Looking through the window on the side of the door, I saw Jacob standing there. Great.

I opened the door slowly. As I did two flying erasers landed behind Jacob on the front lawn. I grabbed Jacobs wrist and pulled him into the house. I didn't want him getting hurt.

I then rushed outside and threw a big round house kick to one of the erasers face. As I turned around to punch the other one, it had caught my arm and spun me around pushing me to the ground. I looked over to Jacob. The front door was wide open. He looked very pissed. Suddenly he morphed into this giant beautiful wolf.

He darted towards the eraser holding me on the ground and bit him in the neck. The eraser screamed out in pain. As it let go of me its claws snagged my arm and left three big deep gashes. Blood was flowing out of my arm now. Jacob was now taking care of the second eraser. I took my jacket off and wrapped it around my arm.

Jacob morphed back to his human form. "Are you alright?" He sounded concerned. "I'm fine. You should go." I spat as I got up. I walked toward the door. Blood was dripping through the jacket I had wrapped around my arm. "Your not alright, your bleeding. I have a friend who can help you." He sympathetically stated.

"No." Was my reply. He look disappointed. Reaching for his pocket he grabbed his cellphone. He followed me into the house and shut the door behind him. "What are you doing?" I questioned irritated. "I texted my friend, he'll be here soon." He had an apologetic look on his face.

"Look I appreciate your concern, but you and your friend shouldn't be here it's not safe. I told you I'll be fine so drop it. You should go." I said. It was about 2:30. Angel would be getting out of school soon. "Your worried about my safety? Those things would have torn you apart if I wasn't there to protect you. You saw what I am. I can help. I'm not going anywhere." He sounded determined. I started to laugh. He thinks I couldn't take those erasers out? Well he is dead wrong that's for sure. I rolled my eyes.

We were sitting in the kitchen. The kitchen that would rarely be used because I sucked at cooking. Oh well.

The doorbell rang. The bleeding from my arm hadn't slowed down. I was starting to feel light headed.

Jacob went to go answer the door. He came back with his friend. He had dirty blond hair, and golden eyes. He looked perfect. I tensed. I didn't know this guy and now he was in my home.

"This is Carlisle. He's a doctor, he can help you." Jacob said. "Look I told you I'm fine." I stuttered a little bit. I wasn't feeling so good. "He's going to help you wether you like it or not." Jacob stated. I clenched my jaw. Carlisle walked over to me. I pulled my arm closer to me. "It's okay I'll be gentle." He promised. I sighed and slowly gave him my arm.

He peeled the bloody jacket away. Blood was flowing out. He quickly put the jacket back on my wound. "We need to go to a hospital so I can stop the bleeding, and stitch you up." Carlisle said. I looked horrified. "No." I said blandly.

I heard the front door open and close. Soon after Angel walked in. "What happened?" She questioned. "Erasers." I replied. She half nodded. "This is Jacob and Carlisle." I said as I nodded towards each one as I said their name. "I'm Angel." Angel looked at Jacob and giggled. We all looked confused. I shrugged it off. "We need to stop the bleeding." Carlisle stated yet again. "Don't worry, they are both different like us, you can trust them. Let them help you Max." Angel said.

Carlisle and Jacob looked confused. "Alright well if we don't go to a hospital then I need some towels, and a sewing needle." Said Carlisle. I HATE needles. Angel went up the stairs and came back down with some towels. She set them on the counter next to where I was sitting. "Look Max I found my old sewing kit, that Iggy got me last Christmas." She frowned. She handed Carlisle the needle and stood next to me.

Carlisle pressed the towels on my wound for about 10 minuets before the bleeding finally slowed.

"Alright Max, this isn't going to feel good." He said as he picked up the needle. I felt uneasy. Jacob came and sat next to me. He held his hand out. I didn't take it. I laid my head down on my uninjured arm. "Are you ready?" Carlisle questioned. I took a deep breath and nodded slowly.

He began to stitch up my arm. Pain is just a message, the message can be ignored. Sometimes. This hurt like hell. Jacob held his hand out the whole time incase I changed my mind.

Carlisle continued to stitch me up. 20 minuets later he was done. He wrapped my arm up with some gauze from one of my old first aid kits.

"Alright all done. You did great." He said smiling. "Thanks." I muttered. "So what were those things? You said it's not safe for us here. You not safe either." Jacob just had to bring it up.

"Can we forget that any of this even happened? Please?" I questioned. "We are just concerned and want to help." Carlisle stated. "Look, I am fine. You guys should get out of here before more come. They weren't supposed to where Angel and I are." I blandly stated.

"I'm not leaving you two here by yourselves. Where are your parents." Asked Carlisle. I started snickering. "Max is the parent." Angel stated.

Jacob and Carlisle both had sad looks on their faces. "You guys are different?" I questioned. "Yes." Carlisle replied. "So what are you then?" I questioned yet again. "I am a vampire. I live off off animal blood. The rest of my family is the same as me. Jacob, witch I'm sure you already know is a wear wolf." Stated Carlisle. I stood there stone frozen. Angel and I are technically part animal, though he didn't seem like he wanted to eat us.

"What happened to your parents?" Jacob finally spoke again. Angel and I stood there uncomfortable. Carlisle read our faces. "Why don't Jacob and I stay for a while? Just encase those erasers come back." I sighed. "Fine. Angel your sleeping in my room tonight." I mumbled. She rolled her eyes.

_**So new story? What do you think so far? I'm not discontinuing "Just Go With It" but I wanted to start a new one. R&R please ! **_


End file.
